


A Beginning Light

by TransformersG1fan271



Series: Beginning Anew [6]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Fiction, General fiction, Literature, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: A surprising someone offers GCBC something they thought they lost.





	A Beginning Light

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, here's a basic bio for each of the bots.  
> Jonny- Was the first, mainly given to Bad Cop as he is medically trained, but can fight if needed.  
> Einin - The main fighter of the group, also is used for recon due to her less bulky build of her brother.  
> Niall- More of a communications bot, long range fighter with a multitude of weapons.
> 
> I don't own these sweet things --> WB Studios

When Lord Business’s main control center had exploded from the sealing of the kragle, most of the robots that served him had all deactivated at once. There would be times people would come across some of the robots in a back alley, usually destroying it before going on their way. Some were still active, however, most were put to use helping repair the many cities and realms that dotted the universe. There were three specific robots that had suffered neither fate. When Bad Cop and Good Cop had been “hired”, they were told that robots would be the ones they would be working with. Liam had always been interested in mechanics and took to upgrading the core three bots that always followed their lead. Business hadn’t cared, too busy embroiled in his scheming to even realize that, by accident more than anything, Bad Cop had created an AI system in the three. Ever since that day, they followed their own minds, and their loyalty to the brothers was resolute and unbreaking.

Since T.A.K.O.S Tuesday, the three had been wrangled into one of the robot holding cells. Business had been extremely frustrated they were uncontrollable, but he had more things to worry about. The “older” bot snapped to attention one night when he heard footsteps. They never heard footsteps all the way down here. Getting to their feet, the bot staring at the door as a panel was slid back, revealing the face of Business. A feeling of what was perceived as anger rushed through the bots circuits.

“Are you,” Business looked down as if reading from something. “the one known as Jonny?” The bot gave a mechanical nod, red eyes gazing at the former leader. He seemed uncomfortable from the stare, glancing at the other two bots that were in a sleep cycle. “What if I told you I would let you three out, right now?” The buzzing that emanated from Jonny had Business jump in surprise.

“Query. Let us out?” Business nodded, watching as its companions rose as if hearing the question. “Query. Why?”

“I-I have had...a lot of time...to think about things.” He started carefully, glancing down at the paperwork in his hands. The taller robot on Jonny’s left had to be Einin, the only one of the trio with a more “female” build. The shortest bot, the “younger” one had to be Niall, who looked up at his brother and sister in what looked like curiosity. “Amends need to be made, and I thought I would start with you three.

“Query. Why now? We have been here for eight months, six weeks, seventeen hours, and thirty-two minutes.” Einin asked, her voice sounding almost a replica of Bad Cops mother. It made Business flinch for a moment, clearing his throat with a low cough.

“Because Bad Cop and Good Cop need you guys.”

“Query. Is Father with you?” Niall asked, his higher Scottish voice alight with joy. He seemed to deflate when Business shook his head, Jonny placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

“Statement. Let us out. We will find them.” The British voice was firm, laced with a steely tone that reminded the former overlord of Bad Cop.

“If I do, will you hurt me?”

“Answer. No, we want Father.” Einin answered, something in her tone setting Business at an ease as he opened the door for them. The trio walked past him, Jonny pausing to look at the former overlord. It left no question what kind of warning the robot was giving, Business sighing and sinking to the floor as he resumed walking with his siblings. The hanger thankfully still had one of the transforming police cruisers, Einin in the driver seat as she set off for Bricksburg. The city had changed since they had last been out of the Octan building, seemingly more alive as people could express themselves with no more rules to obey. Niall began to fiddle with his communications equipment when they drew closer to the city.

“Query. Father? Can you hear me?” He asked, receiving static as Einin started a slow orbit of the expansive city. “Repeat query. Father, can you hear me?” The pattern of calling out continued for two hours, the bot tilting his head when he heard the crackle of the radio.

“Hello? Who is this?” The voice sounded similar to Father, but it was older and lower.

“Query. Is Father with you?” Niall asked, hearing a mutter of confusion from the other end. “Repeat query. Is Father with you?”

“Bricksburg Gardens.” The man replied, hesitant as if unsure of what he was being told. Niall cut communications, Einin adjusting course as they headed for said gardens. Some of the visitors of the park were shocked to see the cruiser land in the parking lot, the confusion turning to anger when they saw the robots exiting. Some of the crowd began to advance, the trio standing back to back as they prepare to defend themselves.

“Query. What are we doing wrong?” Einin asked, unflinching as a rock was pelted at her face.

“You fuckin’ robots need to piss off from wherever Business sent you.” One of the bystanders glared.

“We don’t want your kind here!” Another shouted, this time a brick shattering Jonny’s left eye. The robot refused to move, however, placing a hand over the sparking wound. A loud whistle soon garnered everyone's attention, the bystanders parting to get a good look. Bad Cop was looking out at them, arms crossed as he stood beside his police cruiser.

“What is goin’ on here?” He asked, sweeping his gaze over the crowd.

“Driving out some undesirables.” Someone answered, freezing as the cop whipped around to face them. His scarred face was enough to put some fear into their eyes, Bad Cop sneering a bit.

“Bricksburg is supposed ta be a friendly place,” He began, his brother flipping up his visor as he took control. People, many of whom had never seen him change, looked on guard as Good Cop smiled weakly. “These little things won’t harm a fly, let alone all of ye. Please, just leave them alone, go and enjoy yer day.”

“How do we know they won’t?” The question was less hostile, more concerned.

“Because they don’t work for Bu-Business.” Good Cop explained. This seemed to satisfy most of the crowd, who began to disperse as the trio of robots approached Good Cop. Liam was in control by the time Niall all but crushed them in a hug, the man letting out a soft wheeze.

“Calm down there laddie.” He awkwardly pat the bot’s back, Niall nodding furiously as he set his Father down onto his feet. Einin shared her younger brothers enthusiasm but was more restrained as she and Liam shared a small hug.

“Statement. We finally found you.” Jonny’s voice was happy, sitting down on the hood of the police car.

“Aye, ye did.” Liam examined his wound, patching it up after using his Builder abilities to scrounge up what he needed from his own car. “Where have you three been?”

“Answer. Octan Tower, lower basement.” Einin answered, noting how Father froze for a half second at the name. “Continue answer. Business let us out.”

“W-What?” He wasn’t expecting to hear that.

“Answer. Told us he wanted to right wrongs. That you need us.” Liam stared at her in disbelief, taking a step back as he tried to process what they had said. Business… _helping them?_ ”

“Query. Father, are you feeling acceptable?” Jonny tilted his head in concern, his medical subroutine picking up the fact his heart rate had spiked. Liam nodded, taking a few deep breaths as Niall gently held his left hand.

“I’ll be alright lad...just surprised.” His weak grin set none of them at ease, the officer straightening up after a quick glance around them. “Do ye remember where I live?” He got three nods in synch, the man taking a breath.

“Query. Will we stay with you now?” Niall asked, sounding a bit hopeful.

“Aye, I’m not lettin’ ye all go back...there.” He glanced towards the direction of Octan, his mood dark for a moment. When he turned back Daniel was in control, giving the three the smile they had always known. “Come on, let's go home.”

“Statement. Yes!” Niall’s excitement sent Daniel into a giggle fit, the man giving his shoulder a slight squeeze as he walked them to the transforming cruiser. “I’ll be right behind ye all.” The trio of robots was in a considerably better mood as they followed their father to his home, parking on the roof to draw less suspicion. Taking the service elevator to the correct floor, they saw their father waiting for them, chatting at someone inside his home.

“Einin, Jonny, and Niall, this is me mum and da.” He introduced once the robots had come to a stop beside him. The couple looked like Father, but were older and had some differences setting them apart.

“Statement. Nice to meet you.” Jonny said first, following the older couple into the apartment. It was different from what he last remembered, his memory banks showing a sparse apartment with little furnishing.

“Query. Are you Father’s parents?” Niall asked curiously, the woman having a funny face for a moment.

“Aye, dearie.” She answered, Einin looking over from sitting beside Daniel on the couch.

“Statement. I sound like her.” Daniel nodded, his mother taken aback at how similar they both sounded. “Query. Does it make you happy Father?”

“Of course dear.” Daniel smiled, patting her knee. “Liam was very proud you choose her voice.” Einin seemed proud to hear this, as she had a closer bond to Liam. Neila looked flattered, Ciaran looking at the three robots in amusement and curiosity. He had met Jonny only once, back in the early days when he had no personality to speak of. That was very much not the case, Niall reminding him much of the excitable Benny the way he asked his wife question after question about them. Einin had managed to coax Liam out, holding one of his hands as she relayed something to him in a quiet voice.

“Query. What are you thinking?” Ciaran hadn’t heard the third robot stand beside him, the older man giving him a wane smile.

“Ah, I never expected our sons ta have children.” Jonny gave him a look.

“Query. Children? We are not children.” Ciaran’s chuckle made the other pause.

“Ye lot are children, despite what ye’ve done fer my boys.” The robot continued to look confused, patiently awaiting an explanation. “Have ye all had the chance to really see the world?”

“Statement. We see the world, have seen many worlds.” Ciaran shook his head.

“No, not fer work. Have ye ever really looked at everythin’? Explored the wildlife, the plants, the people?”

“Answer. No.” Jonny had never really thought about such a thing. Then again, he knew that they would never have gotten a chance, not with Business constantly demanding his Father’s to do many tasks. “Statement. Father Daniel would show us things, teach us things.”

“Aye, that sounds like Danny.” He smiled softly, sparing a glance at Liam. He was still talking with Einin, looking the most relaxed he had ever seen him in a long time.

“Statement. Father Liam is hurt.” The concern in the robot’s statement was hard to miss. “Query. How can we help?”

“Ye already are, just bein’ here fer him.” Ciaran placed a hand on Jonny’s shoulder. Jonny wasn’t sure why their mere presence was enough to help Father, but if he was sure it was, that was enough for Jonny.  
  



End file.
